Sex Tape
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite du "Hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités" à la demande de Wonchesteeeer, (on lui dit merci). Patreese avait tout filmé. Il DEVAIT mettre cette vidéo sur Youporn. La garder pour lui serait criminel... Ces types gaulés comme des Dieux pouvaient tomber dessus? Boarf, pas grave... Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Michael/Lucifer, Kévin/Balthazar...


Suite du "Hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités" écrite à la demande de Wonchesteeeer! (On lui dit merci^^)

Théoriquement, j'aurais du poster cette suite début Septembre, mais vous êtes toutes au courant de mes ennuis avec mon PC, PC qui va d'ailleurs repartir en réparation dès aujourd'hui parce que ce n'est PAS NORMAL qu'après un mois chez le constructeur, des touches ne fonctionnent pas (genre les touches pas importantes, comme contrôle... Si, si, vous savez, celle qui sert à tous les raccourcis clavier... Ou shift, que j'utilise pour tous mes smileys pas contents...-'), que le curseur saute sans raison pour remonter cinq phrases au dessus, et que j'ai du réécrire cette phrase deux fois parce que la première a été effacée subitement T-T...

Bien évidemment, il est hors de question que je paye 90 euros pour la réparation d'un bug que mon PC n'avait pas à la base, et ACER peut aller se faire f***** comme la plupart des persos de mes histoires, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux... (genre à sec et avec un gode à clous -")

Cependant, rassurez-vous, mes données ayant été miraculeusement récupérée, la première chose que j'ai faite a bien évidemment été de sauvegarder toutes mes fics sur une clé, Alléluia \o/ Donc je poste cette fic maintenant (non sans l'avoir relue pour vérifier que ma phrase qui s'est barrée ne s'est pas foutue au milieu -"), j'actualise "Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak" avec les lemon que je voulais rajouter (même si je ne sais pas ou je vais les mettre^^') et je bosse sur mon threesome SPN, qui, encore une fois, ne sera PAS un Dean/Sam/Castiel... C'est un scénario bizarre à la mord-moi-le-vous-avez-compris, comme moi seule sait les faire... x) Vous voulez deviner? Les paris sont ouverts \o/ (Celles à qui je l'ai dit ne participent pas, c'est de la triche è_é)

Les publications vont revenir à la normale, y compris pour "Violet est la couleur de l'amour", mais comme je suis également en plein milieu de "Snakes and ladders", je vais reprendre comme je faisait au début et poster un chapitre de chaque histoire chaque semaine... Pour répondre à une éventuelle question, "Snakes and Ladders" se terminera probablement avant "Violet est la couleur de l'amour", mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si je terminerai cette histoire seule ou si j'accéderai à la demande de Lilipdlgb69 de poster une autre histoire en parallèle... (Un avis? N'hésitez-pas à me le donner, la victoire ira à la majorité... =)

Bref, voila, bisous-bisous, Wonchesteeeer, cette fic est pour toi =)

PS: Tout à fait différent, combien d'entre vous ont reconnu Patreese comme un personnage des "Chroniques de San Francisco" de Armistead Maupin? =)

* * *

Dean, la main dans le slip, espérait que Sam ne le gaulerait pas en pleine branlette nocturne.

Parce que pour une fois, Gabriel et Castiel n'étaient pas là, donc pour une fois, ils dormaient dans la même chambre, donc pour encore une fois, il avait du piquer le laptop de Sam pour satisfaire ses envies de porno. Plus exactement, son besoin de branlette…

Besoin qui avait fortement diminué au profit des parties de jambes en l'air depuis que son ange personnel avait découvert que oui, il avait une sexualité, et exigeante en plus !

Mais là, Castiel n'était pas là, et depuis qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, Dean tenait à son minimum syndical d'une, voire deux éjaculations quotidiennes…

Bon, d'accord, ils avaient peut être tous prit un peu de bon temps depuis la fin inattendue de l'Apocalypse. Lucifer et Michael avaient disparu des radars depuis leur passage éclair au Paradis qui avait apparemment bien foutu le bordel, Balthazar s'accrochait à Kevin et Kevin à Balthazar, et Gabriel et Castiel restaient avec eux pratiquement H24 maintenant, même si il leur arrivait encore de disparaître de temps en temps, mais…

Non, il n'était pas accro au sexe ! Pas du tout !

Bon, peut être un peu…

Mais bordel, Sam avait une sexualité au moins aussi active que lui, alors comment est ce qu'il pouvait DORMIR ?

Alors que lui, il avait ce besoin qui le tiraillait au creux du ventre…

Et qui allait encore lui valoir une engueulade si le PC de Sam chopait des virus à cause de lui. Pire, si il oubliait (encore) d'effacer l'historique.. !

Dean lâcha un gémissement fort peu discret. C'est que le grand noir qui pilonnait ce petit brun aux yeux bleus à l'écran (comment ça, comme Castiel?) avait quand même une sacré paire de…

Oui, ses goûts avaient légèrement changés eux aussi…

Maintenant, lorsqu'une fille lui faisait les yeux doux dans un bar et que Castiel était absent, il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de Sam pour se rappeler de cette fameuse journée au hammam, et de la merveilleuse bite de son ange qui le labourait avec toute son application angélique habituelle…

Il se retrouvait alors avec une trique d'enfer dans le slip, la nana se méprenait, il l'envoyait chier et Sam ricanait…

Et si Castiel était là, il adressait alors un sourire charmeur à la demoiselle qui fondait sur place, il désignait ensuite poliment Castiel de la tête et le visage de la fille se décomposait…

Bon, ok, c'était pas très élégant, mais c'était marrant…

Parce que bon, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à réconcilier ses deux « lui intérieurs », (le gay et celui élevé par John Winchester), il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais voir une expression de peine s'afficher sur le visage de son ange… Il n'était pas encore au point, il le blessait souvent bêtement, par orgueil de « mâle », parce qu'il était trop con pour savoir comment s'arrêter, mais jusqu'ici, Castiel lui avait pardonné…

Il le réprimandait souvent pour enquiquiner ces pauvres filles aussi… Mais c'était vraiment trop drôle… Même Sam, si il lui adressait souvent un regard réprobateur, souriait du drastique changement d'expression de celles qui, autrefois, auraient été ses conquêtes… Et Gabriel rigolait franchement…

Le laptop sur les cuisses (pas plus haut parce que sinon, ça bouge), Dean ne se rendit pas compte que le mouvement répétitif de sa main débranchait à chaque fois un peu plus le jack de ses écouteurs. Bientôt, les gémissements enthousiastes du petit brun et les insultes du grand noir (oui, il aimait quand Castiel se la jouait un peu « dirty talk ») se répandirent dans la pièce. Dean lâcha un juron qui aurait fait pâlir un docker hollandais et se dépêcha de rebrancher le fil.

Sam bougea et gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Il poussa un soupir. Visiblement, son subconscient tentait de donner un sens au stimulus sonore qui venait de parvenir à son cerveau, et le nouveau gémissement que Dean entendit par la suite le poussa à penser que le dit subconscient venait de trouver un sens très intéressant…

Sam marmonna un « Gabriel » dans son sommeil et se retourna dans son lit en ondulant légèrement des hanches. Dean haussa un sourcil. Sa séance de porno allait peut être durer plus longtemps que prévu finalement, si en plus son frère lui en offrait un gratuit…

Il laissa Sam à ses occupations nocturnes et retourna à son écran, ou le petit brun venait de prendre l'avantage sur le grand noir, qui ne paraissait pas s'en plaindre. Il se rendit compte que sa main était restée immobile dans son caleçon pendant tout le temps ou il avait stressé à cause de Sam et son érection s'était légèrement ramollie. Il s'empressa de lui redonner de la vigueur, et son sperme lui gicla entre les doigts au moment même ou une quantité conséquente s'échappait de la verge du grand noir…

Il se plia en deux par dessus le lit pour attraper le paquet de lingettes jetables qu'il avait planqué en dessous de sa main non souillée (technique de ninja résultant d'années de pratiques en loucedé) et se nettoya soigneusement, avant de jeter la lingette dans la poubelle placée entre leurs deux lit d'une manière fort appropriée (idem. Comme à la chasse: toujours préparer le terrain!). Il s'apprêtait à se relaxer et à éteindre le PC de Sam, (pour lui accorder enfin sa complète attention), lorsqu'une annonce pour une nouvelle vidéo s'afficha au milieu de l'écran. Il soupira. Ah, les merveilles des spams personnalisés…

Il était fatigué, et s'apprêtait à fermer l'annonce sans y prêter attention, (une fois n'est pas coutume) lorsque, à la frontière de sa vision, son regard accrocha certains mots du titre et les connecta ensembles. Il se retourna si vivement vers son écran qu'il sentit ses cervicales craquer :

« Plusieurs beaux mecs dans un Spa pour une formidable orgie » Titrait la vidéo. Et en dessous, une image aléatoirement choisie dans l'enregistrement au milieu de laquelle clignotait un gros symbole « Play ».

Non, se dit Dean. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas EUX !

Il allait émasculer cette bande de tafioles efféminées et gloussantes avec sa machette à vampire. Émoussée. Rouillée. Le genre dont la lame tombe en morceau après avoir été trop utilisée.

Il se jeta hors de son lit et secoua son frère, s'attirant un gémissement indigné.

-Sam ! Cria-t-il, réveille-toi, on a un problème !

-Gcoin ? Répondit Sam, bien peu réveillé et relativement contrarié d'avoir été si brutalement tiré d'un rêve si agréable…

-Réveille-toi, j'te dis ! On est sur Youporn !

Sam, alors que les informations parvenaient peu à peu à se frayer un chemin entre les neurones de son cerveau endormi, assimilait les informations au coup par coup. Il remarqua d'abord son laptop sur le lit de Dean, signe évident de branlette nocturne, et nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait l'engueuler plus tard quand il serait plus réveillé. Il s'aperçut ensuite de la mine paniquée et un brin chiffonnée de Dean, qui, dans sa surprise, avait probablement oublié de se rajuster et s'agitait sur son lit, le lombric à l'air. Puis, il assimila enfin le reste des infos qu'il avait, à savoir, ce que Dean venait de dire. Et il se sentit soudainement parfaitement réveillé.

-Pardon !? Demanda-t-il, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

-On est sur Youporn, j'te dit ! La bande de lopettes au spa la dernière fois à du nous filmer et nous mettre sur Youporn !

Dean désigna l'image qui s'affichait toujours sur l'écran du PC de Sam, et qui s'était muée en mosaïque afin que l'hédoniste intéressé puisse choisir le passage par lequel il voulait commencer. On voyait distinctement sous le gros « Play » Michael qui roulait une pelle de tous les diables à Lucifer, Dean, la tête sur les jambes de Castiel, qui semblait bien mal à l'aise, Kevin qui était dans les bras de Balthazar, et Sam, dont la tête disparaissait entre les cuisses de Gabriel…

-Oh, merde… Fit Sam.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire et celle qui lui semblait résumer le mieux la situation.

-Putain, on va faire quoi ? Gémit Dean. On va être la risée de tous les Chasseurs maintenant ! Et ne parlons même pas des démons, Crowley va bien se foutre de notre gueule si il tombe la dessus…

-Crowley se fout déjà de notre gueule, remarqua Sam d'un ton plat. Et concernant ce qu'on va faire, tu pourrais déjà commencer par te rhabiller…

Lucifer n'était pas trop d'accord avec la domination du démon sur les Enfers, mais pour l'instant, il se considérait comme en vacances : il terminait sa lune de miel et pourrirait la gueule du pseudo-roi après…

Dean considéra sa mise un instant, perplexe, et rougit à la vitesse d'un allergique aux fruits de mer en train de s'empiffrer de surimi. Il se réajusta discrètement et remit sa nouille en place.

-Il faut trouver un moyen d'effacer la vidéo, dit Sam.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, répondit Dean, si tu passais un peu plus de temps sur ce genre de sites, tu saurais que l'accès y est libre, n'importe qui peut poster des vidéos sous des pseudos, on ne peut pas contacter quelqu'un pour qu'il en enlève une…

Sam haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

-Bah on sait qu'il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de personnes qui ont pu le faire… Et puis on peut aussi demander à Castiel ou Gabriel…

Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes et une odeur de caramel. Sam se lova contre le torse nu de Gabriel, qui venait de se matérialiser derrière lui et avait atterri en sautant sur son lit, en enlevant son T-shirt d'un claquement de doigts.

-Tu m'as appelé Sasquatch ?

Sam émit un genre de ronronnement étrange qui rendit Dean plutôt perplexe alors que Gabriel le serrait contre lui. Le chasseur s'étira comme un chat sous le regard exaspéré de son frère, qui ne comprenait pas comment Sam pouvait être aussi peu stressé.

-Le personnel du Spa de la dernière fois nous a filmé et mis sur Youporn… Répondit Sam.

Gabriel se tourna vers le laptop d'un air intéressé.

-C'est vrai !? Mais c'est génial ! Montre voir ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant le PC et en lançant la vidéo.

Qui que soit l'employé qui avait posté, il semblait avoir sélectionné le plus intéressant, et la vidéo commençait un peu avant que Sam ne se jette sur Gabriel, avec un gros plan de la main du trickster entre les cuisses du chasseur. Sam rougit et Gabriel ricana.

La vidéo était de mauvaise qualité, et le son était si saturé que l'on entendait pas les dialogues. Fort heureusement, car cela aurait été encore plus ridicule. Les voyeurs qui regardaient la vidéo les auraient pris pour des cinglés en plus d'être une bande de chaudasses…

Dean, rouge, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la vidéo. Ils en étaient au moment ou il se jetait sur Castiel…

Gabriel pouffa de rire.

-T'en a mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, Dean-o…

Dean rougit de plus belle.

-La ferme…

Il était tellement convainquant que Gabriel l'ignora royalement.

-C'est trop drôle, il faut que les autres voient ça…

Et Dean n'avait même pas eu le temps de le retenir, de lui crier qu'il n'en était pas question et qu'il devait effacer la vidéo, que Gabriel était déjà parti. Il revint, un bruissement d'aile plus tard, en traînant un Castiel abasourdi. Il disparut de nouveau et apparurent Michael et Lucifer, qui ne semblaient pas avoir été forcés, et qui se tournèrent vers le PC d'un air intéressé (la chemise de Lucifer pendait lamentablement à ses poignets et Michael n'avait plus son pantalon, mais ce n'était qu'un détail... Est ce que la chemise de Luci était comme ça pour l'empêcher de bouger les bras? Et ces marques sur la peau de Lucifer (sur le torse du clone de Sam) c'était des coups de cravache? Dean secoua la tête et décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Il était de notoriété publique que Michael était à peu près aussi taré que Luci de toute façon... Et, WOH PUTAIN! Il ne venait pas d'imaginer les deux archanges en train de s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air, non, non... Ni lui et Sam. Non, NON..!). Gabriel revint ensuite avec un Balthazar perplexe et un Kevin à moitié endormi.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Balthazar.

-Kesispasse ? Demanda Kevin.

-Rien de grave, rendors-toi, et Balthazar s'assit sur le lit en attirant le jeune prophète dans ses bras.

Kevin se rendormit aussi sec.

Lucifer et Michael regardaient la vidéo, un sourire moqueur de plus en plus grand sur le visage…

-Visiblement, celui qui filme n'arrive pas à décider de qui est son préféré… Commenta Michael.

En effet, la caméra passait d'un couple à l'autre à chaque instant.

-Ouais mais c'est mal cadré et le son est pourri, répondit Lucifer.

-Et en plus il y a de la buée sur l'objectif, renchérit Balthazar.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Castiel, qui ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi est ce que Gabriel l'avait traîné jusqu'ici en disant qu'il allait rigoler.

-Enfin, Cassie, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu délaisse ton chéri alors il s'ennuie ! Il va sur des sites pornos et il est tombé un enregistrement de notre dimanche de détente…

-Oh, fit Castiel.

-GABRIEL ! S'exclama Dean, arrête de dire des conneries !

Sam ricana pendant que Gabriel faisait la moue.

-Ce sont des conneries ? Pourtant, pour aller sur ce genre de sites, il te manque ton angelot…

Dean devint rouge comme une pivoine, et lorsque Castiel demanda « c'est vrai, Dean ? » ça ne s'arrangea pas.

-Non ! Enfin, si ! Se rattrapa-t-il en avisant l'air blessé de Castiel. Mais là n'est pas le problème enfin ! Je suis le seul à capter qu'il faut absolument que cette vidéo disparaisse !?

-Elle est en téléchargement gratuit, Dean, fit remarquer Lucifer.

Dean plongea son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est pas vrai, le cauchemar continue ! Gémit-il.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un cauchemar, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, moi…

Dean se redressa d'un bon et pointa vers Gabriel un doigt accusateur.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça !

Gabriel ricana.

-Si c'était moi Dean-o, on aurait une bonne qualité d'image et le son en plus, comme ça !

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, l'image se fit parfaitement nette, et le son devint aussi pur que si ils étaient dans la pièce.

-Enlève ça ! S'exclama Dean. Putain, les mecs, cette vidéo doit disparaître ou on va être la risée des démons et des chasseurs !

Lucifer haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Parce que vous vous envoyez en l'air avec des anges, voir même, des archanges ? Je crois plutôt que les démons vont vous éviter…

-Ça ne nous a jamais protégés jusqu'à présent !

-Ah ? Parce que Castiel et moi, on ne vous a pas sauvé les miches assez souvent ces derniers temps ? Répondit Gabriel.

Dean rougit. Encore.

-Bah, euh, si, mais…

Sam soupira.

-Dean, la tu t'enfonce… (Le double sens était parfaitement volontaire.) Bon, pour faire le tour de la question, sans doute que ça va effrayer un peu les démons. Sans doute que deux-trois chasseurs qui se paluchent en secret sur du porno gay vont nous reconnaître aussi… Maintenant, est ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait effacer cette vidéo, que Dean se calme et qu'on puisse tous retourner dormir ?

-Kjf'uis d'accord, Geronimooo ! Beugla Kevin, qui avait apparemment choisi ce moment précis pour se réveiller au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Balthazar lui toucha le front et il se rendormi aussi sec, la tête sur ses genoux.

-Il est d'accord, souligna Sam.

Dean se frappa le front d'un air désespéré.

-Bah évidemment, il a rien capté de ce qu'on était en train de raconter…

-Bref, on s'en fout, reprit Sam, est ce que quelqu'un peut effacer cette vidéo, oui ou non ?

Castiel, toujours serviable, disparu quelques secondes et revint aussitôt.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, ou est ce qu'elle est cette vidéo ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut que tu apprenne à mon frère à se servir d'un PC, Sasquatch.

Et il disparu lui aussi. Lorsqu'il revint, il informa les humains et anges présents qu'il avait effacé toute trace de la vidéo d'Internet, de la caméra et du PC du grand noir du hammam, et des PC de tous les humains qui avaient pu télécharger la vidéo. Cependant, il fit un clin d'œil à Sam, ce qui laissa à penser au chasseur qu'il avait du en conserver un exemplaire.

Le problème réglé, tout le monde reparti comme ils étaient arrivé, (en volant), excepté Gabriel et Castiel qui restèrent avec leurs chasseur respectifs. D'une façon inexplicable, un mur parfaitement insonorisé apparut bientôt entre leurs deux lits. Si Dean dut se contenter de sa moitié de chambre et, heureusement, de l'accès aux toilettes, Sam se retrouva dans une gigantesque chambre digne d'un quatre étoiles avec un jacuzzi, une douche à l'italienne, un buffet de desserts et un minibar qui n'auraient jamais du tenir dans huit mètres carrés…

Par un hasard hasardeux, Dean avait eût le temps de saisir un partie de dialogue entre son frère et Gabriel qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre:

"Hey, Sasquatsch, si on se base sur votre logique à ton frère et toi, ça veux dire que si tu ne vas pas sur des sites pornos, c'est que je ne te manque pas?"

Et Sam de répondre:

"Non, ça veut dire que je sais qu'aucune vidéo ne pourra jamais égaler ta bite dans mon c.."

Et le mur s'était formé à ce moment là, pile au moment ou Sam attrapait Gabriel par le col de sa chemise...

* * *

A une distance relativement inconnue, plus probablement dans une autre dimension, Crowley ricana. Bon, il allait devoir se méfier encore plus de Moose et Squirrel, mais la vidéo en valait la peine…

* * *

Chuck entrechoqua son verre de champagne avec celui de Death avec un sourire. Comment ça, le champagne, ça ne va pas avec la pizza ? Ça va avec tout le champagne, enfin !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et ricanèrent. Leur flûte à champagne se changea subitement en un grand verre de whisky. Ils se défièrent du regard et burent cul-sec. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient encore inventer pour faire chier leurs humains préférés la prochaine fois ?


End file.
